Enhancing
Enhancing will allow the player to increase the level of a card. The maximum level of a card is 10 + (the amount of stars * 10). For example, a 3 star card would have a maximum level of 40. In order to enhance the card, the player must first choose the card they wish to enhance, and then select one or more enhancer cards (maximum of 10 cards in one enhancement). The enhancer cards will be consumed, so be sure you don't select valuable cards or cards you want to keep. Cards can be enhanced until a certain level at which they are fully mature (max). The following list should be looked at as guideline on how far a card is able to level: Cards which have higher PWR, have been evolved, or have higher rarity cards grant more experience. Ensure that you don't waste cards when enhancing cards which are reaching peak level soon. Experience gain Experience gained from a 4-card fourth-tier evolution is slightly greater to the experience gained from 4 individual first-tier evolutions. For example; Demons Knight Luciella (Rare) Lvl:4 (plus 48%) enhanced with 4-card evolved Gods Centurion Dryad (High Normal) Lvl:1 Knight Luciella receives 198% experience Demons Knight Luciella (Rare) Lvl:4 (plus 48%) enhanced with 4 individual Gods Dryad (Normal) Lvl:1 Knight Luciella receives 188% experience Lesson: Make sure to evolve your feeder cards to maximize the amount of experience from your cards! ---- Experience gained from a 4-card fourth-tier evolution is equal to the experience gained from a 8-card fourth-tier evolution. For example; Demons Knight Luciella (Rare) Lvl:1 enhanced with 4-card evolved Demons Imp Goblin (High Normal) Lvl:1 Knight Luciella receives 348% experience Demons Knight Luciella (Rare) Lvl:1 enhanced with 8-card evolved Demons Goblin (Normal) Lvl:1 Knight Luciella receives 348% experience Lesson: Don't bother making an 8-card evolved feeder, make two 4-card evolved feeders instead for twice the EXP! Some common feeder's experiences Fallen Luciella (S Rare) Lvl:48 enhanced with 10 Guard Knight (High Normal) Lvl:1 Knight Luciella receives 870% experience Fallen Luciella (S Rare) Lvl:38 enhanced with 10 Evilbone Skeleton (High Normal) Lvl:1 Knight Luciella receives 980% experience Fallen Luciella (S Rare) Lvl:48 enhanced with 10 Light Angel (High Normal) Lvl:1 Knight Luciella receives 870% experience Lesson: A fully evolved Skeleton gives 98% exp per card, a fully evolved Knight or Angel gives 87% exp per card. This will be useful as a card is approaching max lvl. For example a Fallen Luciella (S Rare) Lvl:57 with 51% exp(249% till max lvl) will only need THREE fully evolved Knight or Angle(261% exp) to reach max lvl. Skill level gain The percentage of a chance of skill-level boost depends on the rarity levels of your enhance card and your enhancer cards. For example: Enhance Card: High Shaman (Rare) Enhancer Card: Vayu (Rare) => Chance of skill-level boost: 30% Enhance Card: High Shaman (Rare) Enhancer Card: Ares (High Rare) => Chance of skill-level boost: 40% Enhance Card: High Shaman (Rare) Enhancer Card: [[Reborn Valkyrie Hild]] (SS Rare) => Chance of skill-level boost: 100% Enhance Card: [[Ruler Principality]] (S Rare) Enhancer Card: Vayu (Rare) => Chance of skill-level boost: 12% To get an estimate on the skilling percentage, see the following tables: Category:Gameplay